Timeline (Ashen Skies)
This is the official timeline for the Ashen Skies project. Anyone can contribute to this timeline, just so long as your entries are believable and/or can occur in our world. 2020 Politics * The 2020 US Presidential Election is held on November 3rd, Republican President Donald Trump defeats Democrat Senator Kamala Harris narrowly. The Libertarian candidate Arvin Vodra received 6 Million votes. 2023 Culture * Watch Dogs 4 is released in October 6 for the PC, Wii U II, Switch, PS5 & Xbox Two, and is set in Buffalo, New York. * Midnight Club: Houston is released in April 25th. Politics * NYPD escorts Secret Service agents to Southern Manhattan to takeover New York Stock Exchange. 2024 Politics * The 2024 US Presidential Election is held on November 5th, Republican Senator Rand Paul defeated Democrat Representative Eric Swalwell. 2025 Politics * The Republican and Libertarian Parties merge into one thanks to President Paul, Justin Amash and others. 2026 Culture * Watch Dogs: Texas Chronicles is released in April 10th, and is set in Fort Worth, Corpus Christi & Midland for the PC, Wii U II, PS5, Switch 2 & Xbox Two. It is part of the Watch Dogs spin-off games. * Nintendo's Switch 2 is released in May 22nd. Politics 2028 Culture * Nintendo's Wii Infinity is released in November 20th. * Watch Dogs 5 is released in November 10th for the PC, Wii U II, Wii Infinity, PS5, Switch 2 & Xbox Two, and is set in North Las Vegas, Nevada. Politics * The 2028 US Presidential Election is held on November 7th, Republican President Rand Paul defeated Democrat Senator Beto O'Rourke. 2032 Politics * The 2032 US Presidential Election is held on November 2nd, Democrat Senator Jason Carter defeated Republican Vice President Mike Lee. 2033 Culture * Watch Dogs 6 is released in October 16th for the PC, Wii Infinity, Switch 2, PS6 & Xbox Three, and is set in Rochester, NY & Monroe County. * Midnight Club: Rochester, NY is released in March 25th. Politics 2036 Culture * Watch Dogs: Takeover Plains is released in June 15th for the Wii Infinity, PC, PS6 & Xbox Three. And is set in Rochester, Minnesota & Olmsted County. * Nintendo's Switch 3 is released on June 4th. Politics * The 2036 US Presidential Election is held on November 4th, Republican Governor Ben Shapiro defeated Democrat President Jason Carter. 2038 Culture * Nintendo's Wii Infinity 2 is released in December 4th. * Watch Dogs 7 is released in November 13th for the PC, PlayStation 6, Wii Infinity, Wii Infinity 2 & Xbox Three. And is set in Fort Lauderdale, Florida & Broward County. Politics 2040 Politics * The 2040 US Presidential Election is held on November 6th, Republican President Ben Shapiro defeated Democrat Governor Chelsea Clinton in a landslide. 2043 Culture * Watch Dogs 8 is released in November 6th for the PC, PS7, Wii Infinity 2 & Xbox 6, and is set in Pasadena, Texas, Galveston County, Barzoia County & Harris County. Politics 2044 Politics * The 2044 US Presidential Election is held on November 8th, Republican Vice President Dwayne Johnson defeated Democrat Senator Joe Kennedy III in a landslide. 2046 Culture * Watch Dogs: Washington Paradise is released in February 9th for the PC, Wii Infinity 2, PS7 & Xbox 6, and is set in Seattle, Yakima, Olympia & Yakima County. * Nintendo's Switch 4 is released on June 15th. Politics 2048 Culture * Nintendo's Wii Infinity One is released in November 21st. * Watch Dogs 9 is released in December 18th for the PC, PS7, Wii Infinity 2, Wii Infinity One & Xbox 6, and is set in Midland, Texas. Politics * The 2048 US Presidential Election is held on November 3rd, Democrat David Hogg defeated Republican President Dwayne Johnson narrowly. Category:Ashen Skies Category:XtranormalGeek